Paper Tiger
by Pjazz
Summary: Latino badass Chola is interviewed by FBI Agent James Ellison. Probable oneoff.


**Paper Tiger**

**Terminator: Sarah Connor Chronicles**

**Fanfic**

**by Pjazz**

**2008**

**note:**** This fanfic is based on the premise that the gun Cameron gives to Chola in the final ep is the gun she used to kill Enrique earlier in the season. (A stretch? Well, it is fan**_**fiction**_**.) Chola is subsequently found with the gun and when ballistics make the match charged with first degree murder...**

CALIFORNIA STATE PENITENTIARY

PRISONER STATEMENT AND INTERVIEW

INTERROGATOR: FBI AGENT JAMES ELLISON

NOTE: SOME PORTIONS OF THIS INTERVIEW ARE DESIGNATED** TOP SECRET CLASSIFIED INFORMATION**

GRADE THREE OR HIGHER SECURITY CLEARANCE REQUIRED

THURSDAY

8:03

PRISONER IS BROUGHT TO INTERVIEW ROOM 2 AND CHAINED TO TABLE

AGENT ELLISON OPTS TO OBSERVE PRISONER THRU TWO-WAY GLASS

8:44

PRISONER GROWS AGITATED AND TUGS AT HER RESTRAINTS, SCREAMS ABUSE AT THE MIRROR GLASS

10:14

PRISONER HAS HER HEAD ON THE TABLE AND IS PRETENDING TO BE ASLEEP

10:22

AGENT ELLISON ENTERS

Finally. I've been waiting here like forever, man. This seat's like concrete. My ass is completely numb. You gonna pop the cuffs?

_I understand you like to go by the name of Chola. Spanish for gangsta, correct?_

What? Yeah, that's me. Chola. Cho-_la_. Got it?

_Tell me,Cho-_la _- do you consider yourself a badass?_

A badass? That's your question? Hell, yeah, I'm a badass. Scale of 1 to 10. 1 being Miley-frigging-Cyrus and 10 being Charlie Manson, I'm a solid 7. Damn right I'm a badass. I'm not the kinda girl you'd take home to meet Momma - not less your Momma's Lizzie Borden. (LAUGHS)

_Droll. Tell me about your relationship with Enrique._

Enrique? May the Lord rest his soul. I worked for Senor Enrique from the age of 15. And he never touched me, that what you're thinking. So get your mind outta the gutter. I was in junior high. If anyone wanted fake ID's they came to me. The college frat boy's wanted booze for their parties they came to me and I got it from Senor Enrique. We were solid. I supplied weed to the slackers, muscle juice to the footballers and speed to the white girls wanting to look all slim and pretty in their prom dresses. Coke too. But that came later.

_Seems you were quite the career criminal from an early age._

What? You think I'm dumb? Not smart enough for anything else? I didn't neglect my education. I got my high school diploma. I read books. You like Shakespeare? MacBeth, he's the man. _Something wicked this way comes_. There's a guy I can relate to; a guy on the make, even if it does turn to shit in the end.

_According to your file you were a boxer. Did you fight professionally?_

Yeah, I had some pro fights. But see the thing is, female boxing ain't like it's portrayed on the big screen. Million Dollar Baby? Try Thousand Dollar Baby. That's the kind of purse you get. Less you're prepared to fight with your bare titties out, bunch of dirty old men leering, watching 'em bounce. But that ain't me. Not my style, man. You wanna get with these bad girls it's gonna cost you way more'n chump change, know what I mean?

_I can well imagine._

My career record was 14-0-1. I lost to some leggy bitch up in Fresno. Freaky tall girl. Had some length of bone, like a baller. Poked her jab in my face all night._ Bopbopbop_. Couldn't get close enough to land. Lost the decision. Never put me down though. No one ever put me on the canvas. Not even the older boys I used to spar with in the gym. Hey, pop these cuffs and we'll go a coupla rounds, whaddua say, Agent Ellison?

_Some other time. Tell me how you met the Connors._

That was when I was working for Senor Carlos.

Yeah, I remember them good. They came by last Fall I think it was. Mother, son and that girl Cameron. Sarah Connor wanted new ID's. Real deep cover. Bank details, social security, school records for the kids going way back. Had to be bullet proof, y'know? Enrique couldn't help so Carlos stepped in. Cost them a bundle, though. High five figures I heard. Paid in cash. Liked their style.

_And you met Cameron Phillips at that time?_

Yeah, I met her. Thought she was a typical milkdud white girl, trying to get tight with the homies. Caught her trying to ape my style, my 'tude. Leaning on this 4X4, scoping me out, copying my moves. But ain't no one does attitude like Chola. I wrote the book, baby.

Hey, you got a cigarette? Come on, man. Give a sister a break. One cigarette. What can it hurt?

_A little later. Have you ever seen this man?_

PRISONER IS SHOWN A PHOTOGRAPH OF SUSPECT GEORGE LAZLO/KESTER

Never seen him before in my life. Yeah, I'm sure of it. Don't know him from Adam.

PRISONER IS SHOWN A PHOTOGRAPH OF THE FUGITIVE DEREK REESE

Wait. Yeah, I know him. He hangs out with the Connors. Reese. Something Reese. I think he's ex-army. Got that macho bonehead look, y'know? Don't mess with me less you got the _cojones_. But Reese wasn't in charge. Sarah Connor called the shots. Fine looking woman. Love to have got with her. You're shocked, Agent Ellison? Yeah, I'm bi. Ain't no big deal these days. Get your mind out of the Dark Ages.

PRISONER IS SHOWN A PHOTOGRAPH OF (**CLASSIFIED TOP SECRET**)

Jeez, what happened to his face? That the guy from earlier? It looks he's got metal stuck to his face. Some scarey shit.

_Yes. Some scarey shit. Imagine how much scarier it would be if it was skin stuck to metal._

Huh?

_You never saw anyone else looking like this? No one. Not Cameron Phillips perhaps?_

Cameron? No. What's this all about?

_Why did you shoot Enrique? _

Hey, now wait a minute. I didn't shoot Senor Enrique. Didn't you read my statement? Cameron Phillips gave me that gun. That's the truth. She's the killer. She's as cold-blooded as they come.

_Ah yes, Miss Phillips. And her alleged last words to you were, Do I need to kill you now? Quite cryptic, wouldn't you say?_

I don't know, man. That's how she was. Like that dude in that movie Rainman, y'know? Not Tom Cruise, the jewish guy. Only less twitchy. And way more scarey.

_You're trying to say Cameron Phillips is autistic?_

Yeah. I guess. Maybe.

_And yet there isn't a single recorded case in the United States of an autistic person committing murder._

I'm just saying that was the way she struck me. A little left of the dial, know what I'm saying?

_And after she said, Do I need to kill you now? you allege she handed you the murder weapon. Did she expect you to dispose of it? Or perhaps she meant for you to shoot yourself, save her the trouble?_

I don't know, man. Why don't you ask her?

_Oh I would dearly like to ask her. There are many many things I would like to discuss with Cameron Phillips. Only she is proving extremely elusive._

Yeah. That sounds like her all right.

_And Carlos and his gang. All dead. Yet you and you alone survived._

By the skin of my frigging teeth! That was Sarkissian. He killed them. Shot them down like dogs. Then the Connors, they killed Sarkissian. I had nothing to do with it.

_And yet you ran to them, didn't you? You could have hidden anywhere in the city but you went there. According to your earlier testimony you even drove the Connors to the murder scene. Why should anyone believe you're not complicit?_

Because I'm not! I swear. I'm not a murderer. I'm telling the truth.You gotta believe me!

_Oh but I do believe you._

You do?

_Do you know what a paper tiger is, Chola?_

I ain't never heard of no paper tiger.

_Then your education isn't quite as extensive as you claim. A paper tiger derives from the ancient chinese phrase_ 'zhi laohu'. _It describes something that at first seems as threatening as a tiger but is actually harmless._

What's that got to do with me?

_You disappoint me. I thought you'd be quicker on the uptake._

Yeah, well, you caught me at a bad time. I ain't in the mood for word games_. _

_I asked you earlier if you were a badass. You told me you were. A solid seven. But that's a lie, isn't it? Yes, you peddled drugs for Enrique, but that ended when you were arrested for possession. Three years jailtime. A model prisoner, according to the records. Doesn't sound very badass to me._

I was just a kid. What was I gonna to do?

_When you got out you were persona non-grata as far as Enrique was concerned. Spoiled goods for an old school gangster like him. But Carlos took pity on you and made you his driver. Little more than an attractive hanger on in reality. Someone to escort the kids to school, to the mall. Someone to pose and preen and act tough in front of visitors. A paper tiger, in fact._

No, it wasn't like that...

_And your boxing career. You lost your last fight in Fresno, as you said. And, no, you were never on the floor. But the girl busted you up real bad, didn't she? Broken nose. Cut lips that required a dozen stitches. Internal bruising. So you quit. Right there and then. You bailed. Just as you bailed from pushing drugs. Just as you ran when Carlos was mown down. Are you seeing a pattern emerging here, Chola? _

What you talking about, man?

_You ran to the Connors because they were the strongest most powerful people you knew. They were everything you're not. And you're attracted to power, aren't you? Like a moth to a flame. Enrique. Carlos. The Connors. But something about the Connors spooked you. Perhaps you only sensed it, but it was enough to send you running again._

Okay... Okay, maybe I'm not the person I pretend to be. Maybe...maybe it's all a pose like you said. I'm not a badass. All right? I'm a paper tiger. Happy now? I've said it. But, that lets me out, right? I couldn't have killed Senor Enrique. Everything I told you is true. I'm not a murderer. You've gotta let me go, right?

_You would think so._

Hey! Hey, where you going? You know I didn't murder anyone. You're gonna tell the Judge, right?...Agent Ellison?...Please...I don't want to rot in jail the rest of my life...You gotta tell them. Don't make me beg...Please...PLEASE!...Agent Ellison, I'm begging you...PLEASE...

12.15

INTERVIEW ENDS

12.19

PRISONER REFUSES TO RETURN TO HER CELL

12.44

DOCTOR ADMINISTERS SEDATIVE

12.58

PRISONER ESCORTED BACK TO HER CELL

CONCLUSION

I AM SATISFIED THE PRISONER, CHOLA, DOES NOT KNOW THE CONNORS' BACKGROUND (**CLASSIFIED TOP SECRET**) NOR DOES SHE KNOW THE POSSIBLE TRUE NATURE OF CAMERON PHILLIPS (**CLASSIFIED TOP SECRET**) OR GEORGE LAZLO/ KESTER (**CLASSIFIED TOP SECRET**)

HOWEVER, I SEE NO REASON TO OFFER ANY LENIENCY IN SENTENCING FOR THE CRIME SHE IS ALLEGED TO HAVE COMMITTED.

MAY GOD BLESS AMERICA

SIGNED

**James Ellison**

AGENT

FEDERAL BUREAU OF INVESTIGATION

**--**

**For a character who appears in just 3 eps, not uttering a dicky-bird in the final ep, Chola is surprisingly popular, especially on the fan forums. I suppose you can never under-estimate the appeal of an enigmatic latin beauty who gives good slouch.**

**Whether or not she is a paper tiger is purely my speculation, as is the premise and backstory outlined here. **


End file.
